Edo Phoenix/Gallery
Official Edo Phoenix Arc-V Full Body Design.png Edo Full Body Design with his hooded cloak.png Edo Phoenix Arc-V Full Body Design 2.png Edo concept art June 2016.png|Edo concept art from Animedia June 2016. EdoScanNoRobe.jpg Edo's face concept art.png|Edo's face concept art. V-Jump Edo Phoenix ARC-V.jpg|Edo in V Jump June 2016. Edo V Jump August 2016.png|Edo in V Jump August 2016. V Jump August 2016 Calendar.jpg|Edo in V Jump August 2016. Openings & Endings |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Edo Phoenix OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 (2).png Anime |-|Season 3= Episode 104 Ep104 Edo in Heartland.png Edo 104-0.png Edo and Yuya 104-1.png Edo in Cloak 104.jpg Edo and Yuya 104-2.png Edo and Yuya 104-3.png Edo 104-3.png Edo and Yuya 104-4.png Ep 104 Edo VS Yuya.png Edo 104-1.jpg Edo 104.png Edo 104-7.png Edo Fusion 104.png Edo 104-9.png Edo 104-2.png Episode 106 Edo and Reo 106.png Edo 106-1.png Episode 107 Edo 107.png Episode 108 Edo 108-2.png Ep108 Edo.jpg Edo 108-3.png Episode 109 Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Edo 109.png Ep109 End Edo.png Episode 110 Ep110 Edo.png Edo 110-7.png Edo 110-6.png Edo 110-8.png Edo and Yuya 110-1.png Field Cage 110.png Edo and Yuya 110-2.png Ep110Yūya Sakaki vs. Edo Phoenix.png Edo 110-15.png Ep110 Edo with Fusion Card.png Edo 110-9.png Edo 110-10.png Edo 110-11.png Yusho and Edo 110-1.png Yusho and Edo 110-2.png Yusho and Edo 110-3.png Edo 110-12.png Edo 110-3.jpg Edo 110-1.jpg Yusho and Edo 110-4.png Edo 110-4.jpg Edo 110-5.jpg Edo 110-2.jpg Yusho and Edo 110.jpg Edo 110-14.png Edo110 (1).png Yusho and Edo 110-5.png Edo and Yuya 110-10.jpg Episode 111 Ep111 Edo.png Ep111 Edo1.png Edo and Yuya 111-0.png Edo 111-7.png Yusho and Edo 111-1.png Edo 111-5.png Edo 111-1.png Ep111 Edo3.png Ep111 Edo2.png Edo 111-2.png Edo 111-3.png Edo 111-4.png Edo and Yuya 111-1.png Edo and Yuya 111-2.png Edo 111-13.png Edo 111-8.jpg Edo 111-4.jpg Edo 111-9.jpg Edo 111-10.jpg Edo 111-6.png Edo 111-11.png Edo, Yuya, Academia 111.png Episode 112 Yuya and Edo 112.png Yuya and Edo 112-1.png Edo 112-1.png Edo 112-2.png Yuya, Edo, and Tyler Sisters 112.png Yuya, Edo, and Tyler Sisters 112-01.png Tyler Sisters and Edo 112.jpg Yuya-Yuto and Edo 112.png Yuya, Edo, and Tyler Sisters 112-1.png Yuya and Edo 112-5.png Kaito and Edo 112-1.png Kaito and Edo 112-2.png Lancers, Resistance, and Edo 112.png Lancers, Edo, and Resistance 112.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Edo 112.png Edo, Lancers, and Kaito 112.png Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png Episode 117 Edo and Shun 117-1.png Edo and Shun 117.png Episode 118 Edo and Yugo 118-1.png Edo and Yugo 118-2.png Ep118 Edo.jpg Episode 125 Yuri, Yugo and Edo 125.png Yugo and Edo 125.png Episode 126 Yuri, Yugo, Sora, Edo 126.png Edo, Kaito, Shun 126.png Kaito, Edo, Shun 126.jpg Ep126 Kaito, Edo and Yūya.png Edo, Yuya, Kaito 126.png Yuya, Kaito, Edo 126.png Ep126 Edo and Kaito.png Episode 127 Kaito and Edo 127.png Edo 127.png Episode 128 Kaito and Edo 128.png Episode 130 Yusho, Edo, Kaito 130.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130.jpg Edo, Yusho, Kaito 130.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-1.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-2.png Kaito and Edo 130.jpg Ep130 Kaito Summons Cipher Twin Raptor.png Kaito and Edo 130.png Kaito and Edo 130-2.png Ep130 Edo and Sora past.png Edo 130-2.png Ep130 Edo Fusion Summon.png Edo130.png Yugo and Edo 130.png Edo 130-3.png Ep130 Edo activates the effect of Dreamguy.png Ep130 Edo and Duskutopiaguy.png Kaito and Edo 130-1.jpg Episode 132 Ep132 Edo and Kaito looking at Yūgo.png Sora, Yusho, Kaito, Edo 132.png Episode 134 Yuya, Reiji, Reira, Edo, Tyler Sisters 134.png Episode 135 Sora and Edo 135.png Edo and Sora 135-5.png Ep135 Edo and Sora seeing Arc V activated.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Edo, Sora, Reiji, Reira 135.jpg Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Edo and Lancers 135-5.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Edo and Lancers 135-6.png Edo and Lancers 135-7.png Lancers 135-1.png Ep135 Edo, Sora, Reiji and Reira surprised.png Lancers 135-2.png Lancers 135-3.png Episode 136 Edo and Sora 136-1.png Edo and Sora 136-2.png Edo 136-1.jpg Edo and Sora 136-3.png Ep136 Zarc VS Edo and Sora.png Edo 136.png Edo and Sora 136-7.png Edo 136-2.png Edo and Sora 136-8.png Sora, Zarc, Edo 136.png Edo and Sora 136-4.png Fusion Pair and Xyz Pair 136.png Edo and Sora 136-5.png Edo and Sora 136-6.png Ep136 Edo defeats by Zarc.png Edo 136-4.png Kaito and Edo 136-1.png Episode 137 Shun, Kaito, Edo 137.png Edo, Zarc, Shun, Sora 137.png Lancers and Edo 137.png Sora, Sawatari, Edo 137.png Episode 138 Sawatari, Edo, Sora 138.png Episode 140 Sora and Edo 140.png Episode 144 Noro, Edo, Grace, Gloria 144-2.png Edo 144-1.png Noro, Edo, Grace, Gloria 144-1.png Noro, Edo, Grace, Gloria, Heartland Citizens 144.png Noro, Edo, Tyler Sisters 144-2.png Episode 146 Academia and Resistance 146.png Episode 147 Yuya, Academia, Resistance 147.png Episode 148 Grace, Gloria, Noro, Edo 148.png Noro, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, Dennis 148.png Everyone 148.png The End 148.png Other Twitter Chibi Edo.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Edo Phoenix